The present invention relates to a fastening device for releasably locking one of the ends of a shoulder-strap of a handbag, a bag, or the like.
Handbags having shoulder-straps are known in the art. While the shoulder-straps of such handbags may be permanently affixed to such handbags, it is desirable that they be removable.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device of the above-mentioned type which is particularly convenient and practical to use, which locks the shoulder-strap firmly and securely, and which can be fixed easily to a handbag or bag to be carried by means of the shoulder-strap.
This object is achieved, according to the present invention, by an improved fastening device having the characteristics set out in claim 1.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.